


庞贝古城各处出土的拉丁文（英文中文翻译）涂鸦节选

by dudu12345



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu12345/pseuds/dudu12345
Summary: 两千年来，我们“到此一游”的水准提高了吗？【这是一篇很严谨的考古学术文，相信我】





	庞贝古城各处出土的拉丁文（英文中文翻译）涂鸦节选

I.2.20 (Bar/Brothel of Innulus and Papilio); 3932: Weep, you girls. My penis has given you up. Now it penetrates men’s behinds. Goodbye, wondrous femininity!  
(Innulus和Papilio家的酒吧兼妓院外) 哭泣吧，姑娘们！我的老二已经放弃你们了。从此以后老子只插男人的菊花了。再见吧，我美妙的女性们！

I.2.23 (peristyle of the Tavern of Verecundus); 3951: Restitutus says: “Restituta, take off your tunic, please, and show us your hairy privates”.  
（Verecundus酒馆）Restitutus说：”Restituta，请脱下你的长袍，让我们看看你长满毛的x部。”

I.4.5 (House of the Citharist; below a drawing of a man with a large nose); 2375: Amplicatus, I know that Icarus is buggering you. Salvius wrote this.  
(Citharist宅邸；下方有一副长鼻子男人的图画): Amplicatus，我知道Icarus在爆你的菊。这是Salvius写的。

I.7.1 (in the vestibule of the House of Cuspius Pansa); 8075: The finances officer of the emperor Nero says this food is poison  
(Cuspius Pansa宅邸玄关处)：尼禄陛下的财政官说这食物有毒。

I.7.8 (bar; left of the door); 8162: We two dear men, friends forever, were here. If you want to know our names, they are Gaius and Aulus.  
（某酒吧，门上）：我们俩，大男人，永远的好基友，到此一游。如果你们好奇我们的名字，我们叫Gaius和Aulus。

I.10.2-3 (Bar of Prima); 8258, 8259: The story of Successus, Severus and Iris is played out on the walls of a bar: [Severus]: “Successus, a weaver, loves the innkeeper’s slave girl named Iris. She, however, does not love him. Still, he begs her to have pity on him. His rival wrote this. Goodbye.”. [Answer by Successus]: “Envious one, why do you get in the way. Submit to a handsomer man and one who is being treated very wrongly and good looking.” [Answer by Severus]: “I have spoken. I have written all there is to say. You love Iris, but she does not love you.”  
（Prima酒吧墙上，一个主角为Successus, Severus和Iris的狗血三角恋故事）：  
Severus: Successus，一个织布匠，喜欢上了客栈老板的女仆Iris。可是，她不爱他。但是，他仍然请求她可怜他。这是他的情敌写的。再见。  
Successus(回复): 吃醋的家伙，你干嘛来插一脚。败在更英俊的男人脚下吧！那个男人如此英俊却被无情地对待。  
Severus(回复): 我说过了。我把所有要说的都写在这里了。你爱Iris，可是她不爱你！

II.2.3 (Bar of Athictus; right of the door); 8442: I screwed the barmaid  
（Athictus酒馆，门上）：我操了这家店的小姐

V.3.9 (House of Cosmus and Epidia; right of the door); 6702: Aufidius was here. Goodbye  
（Cosmus和Epidia宅邸的门上）：Aufidius到此一游。再见。

V.5 (just outside the Vesuvius gate); 6641: Defecator, may everything turn out okay so that you can leave this place  
（维苏威城门外）随地大便的人，但愿你平平安安离开此地。

III.5.1 (House of Pascius Hermes; left of the door); 7716: To the one defecating here. Beware of the curse. If you look down on this curse, may you have an angry Jupiter for an enemy.  
（Pascius Hermes宅邸的门上）致在此随地大小便的人：请谨防诅咒。如果你胆敢低头看看这条诅咒，愿你见识天神朱庇特对敌人的怒火。

IX.8.3 (House of the Centenary; in the latrine near the front door); 5243: “Secundus defecated here” three time on one wall.  
(某富家宅邸，茅房门上) Secundus在这里大便了（同样的话写了三次）

IX.8.3 (House of the Centenary; interior of the house); 5279: Once you are dead, you are nothing  
（某富家宅邸，屋内）人死了以后，就什么都没了啊。

IX.8.3 (House of the Centenary; in the atrium); 5213: My lusty son, with how many women have you had sexual relations?  
（某富家宅邸，中庭）我淫荡的儿子，你到底跟多少女人干过？

Herculaneum (on a water distribution tower); 10488: Anyone who wants to defecate in this place is advised to move along. If you act contrary to this warning, you will have to pay a penalty. Children must pay [number missing] silver coins. Slaves will be beaten on their behinds.  
（输送居民用水的水塔上）郑重告诫任何想在这里大小便的人：如果你不听警告，你需要交纳罚款。儿童必须交纳（数字看不清了）枚银币。奴隶会被打屁股。

III.5.3 (on the wall in the street); 8898: Theophilus, don’t perform oral sex on girls against the city wall like a dog  
(街道边的墙上) Theophilus，请不要在城墙边像狗一样跟女人口交。

 

我翻不动了…………最后来一条大杀器吧：

VIII.2 (in the basilica); 1882: The one who buggers a fire burns his penis  
（神殿内）：想操火的人屌会被烧掉。


End file.
